The Point of No Return
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: In this alternate ending to 'Carpet Diem' Stan has thrown away the electron carpet before everyone has gotten the chance to return to their normal bodies and chaos breaks loose. Chapter 13 is up! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS THERE WILL BE NO PINECEST WHATSOEVER
1. Chapter 1

Mabel, in Dipper's body, sadly walks up the stairs after learning that Dipper won the contest to win the key to the new room.

She sees Dipper, of course in Mabel's body, trying to sabotage Mabel's chances of winning and she sadly says "It's over, Dipper. You won the room."

Dipper yells in excitement "Haha! Yes! Alright!" He calms down "Alright, let's switch bodies and I start moving in."

Mabel comes to a realization and replies to 'his sister' "Wait a minute... You can't have the room if you can never get in!"

'He' runs off to 'his room' and then realizes the carpet isn't there.

Mabel screams in terror

Dipper,as Mabel, quickly runs up to investigate and asks "Mabel?! Are you okay?!"

Mabel replies "The carpet.. I-I-It's gone!"

Dipper yells in shock "WHAT?! SO I'M PERMANENTLY A GIRL?! THIS IS NOT GOOD! NO NO NO NO NO! GO GET STAN!"

Mabel runs off to the living room where her lazy Grunkle is watching one of his favorite shows, Baby Fights.

Mabel yells "Grunkle Stan!"

Stan is startled and jumps out of his chair

"Geez, kid! Give an old man a warning before you do that!"

Mabel replies "Sorry, Grunkle Stan. Could I ask you something?!"

Stan looks behind him and says "Geez, kid what's up with your voice?! Reverse puberty or something? Cuz I swear you sound just like your sister."

Mabel replies "Maybe, that's because I am his sister!"

Stan yells "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, what?!"

Mabel replies "Okay, you know the carpet up in that secret room you made us compete for?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Mabel says to him "Yeah, apparently it can make people switch bodies. Now I'm a boy." She gags

Stan replies "Uh oh."

Mabel yells "What did you do, old man?!"

"Uh, well... I kinda took it to the dump.."

Mabel screams "WHY?!"

She grabs onto his shirt

Stan replies "Geez I'm sorry!"

Mabel says "Well now I have to go explain this to your great nephew. How do you feel now Grunkle Stan?!"

Stan yells "Alright! I'll go see if I can get the darn thing back!"

Mabel replies "Thank you, Stan. But you know what?!"

Stan asks "What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Mabel replies

Stan says to her "Um, well good luck kid!" He runs off.

Mabel tries catching him but is too late.

For now they are all stuck in each other's body. Well, minus Stanford and Wendy.

**Tell me how it is by reviewing it! Also if you're looking for a good story try reading New Secrets by The Design Nerd. It's pretty great so far. Here's the link if you're interested: s/9092584/1/New-Secrets**


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel has just told her brother what Stan has done and he is not happy at all.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. MABEL PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" the 12 year old says to his sister.

Mabel replies "I wish I was. But Grunkle Stan threw it out. Looks like we're stuck like this."

Dipper drops to the floor and starts rolling around. "oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. OH NO! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IF WE HAVE TO GO?"

"Well he already told me about the birds and the bees. What can be worse?" Mabel replies

Dipper says to her "Now, why on earth would he tell you about puberty?"

"Well, I was kinda peeking in the room and he took it the wrong way. Now my childhood is forever lost." She pukes.

There is an awkward silence until Mabel asks Dipper something

"Wait a minute, how did you know about puberty, Dipper?'

Dipper replies "Don't you remember? We had that random puberty seminar at the end of 6th grade."

Mabel says "Oh yeah, I didn't listen to it. I wanted to keep my innocence, but now that's lost."

"I'm sorry Mabel. We never should have competed for this room or none of this would've happened."

Mabel hugs Dipper and replies "It's okay, but where are Candy and Grenda?"

"Probably still reading the 38 sequels." He shudders "Oh the horrors."

They walk to their room where Candy and Grenda are still seen reading.

Mabel yells in excitement "Yay! Friends!"

Grenda looks up and asks "Dipper? What's he doing here?"

"Grenda, I'm not Dipper."

Grenda asks "Oh really? Then why do you look like him?"

Mabel replies "Well you see, Dipper and I were competing for a secret room and the carpet made us switch bodies."

Grenda says "So where is this secret room with this carpet?"

"Um, well I can show you the secret room but our Grunkle Stan threw out the carpet."

Candy looks up and asks "Wait, what's going on here?"

Grenda replies "Dipper, here, expects us to believe that him and Mabel switched bodies by some magical carpet but their Grunkle threw it out."

Candy says "Hmm, sounds pretty suspicious to me."

"Come on guys, just please believe me!" Mabel yells

Candy replies "Well, if you are Mabel tell us one thing that only Mabel would know."

Mabel says to them "Alright fine! Candy, you like to eat popcorn with forks attached to your fingers! Grenda, you have a pet chameleon!"

Candy and Grenda say in unison "Mabel! It is you!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you! But you guys wouldn't listen!" She frowns and walks away slowly.

Candy and Grenda say in unison "Wait! Mabel, come back!"

Mabel replies "What's the sense when not even my two best friends will believe me?"

They yet again say in unison "We're sorry!"

Mabel replies "Yeah, right. Well I'm gonna go see if Grunkle Stan was able to get the carpet."

She walks down the stairs to see Stan sitting on his chair in a tank top and boxers.

Mabel says to him "Well, did you get the carpet back?"

Stan replies "Sorry kid, by the time I got there it was already gone."

Mabel screams in response to hearing this "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There is a short pause before Mabel asks him something

"So Grunkle Stan, since I'm in Dipper's body I'm gonna need some help, if you know what I mean."

Stan hops out of the chair and replies "No way. I'm outta here." He runs out of the house and drives away in his car.

Mabel sighs "Well I guess I gotta do it myself." She shudders at the thought of seeing her brother's, well now her own, private area.

She goes upstairs and walks into the bathroom.

She mutters to herself "I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!"

She pauses for second and says to herself "But I have to." She starts to shed some tears.

"Well this is definitely goodbye to my childhood now."

She pulls down her pants while muttering "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

She pulls down her underwear and starts to cry more

"Oh why did this have to happen?!" she screams

She looks down and sees her private area, pukes, and falls off the toilet.

Dipper comes running and knocks on the bathroom door but there is no reply.

"Mabel? Are you okay?!" Still no response

Dipper yells "That's it, I'm going in!"

He sees Mabel, lying on the floor unconscious next to a puddle of her own vomit.

He says to himself "Don't worry, Mabel everything's gonna be okay." He sighs

**Alright that's all** **for this chapter of 'The Point of No Return' come back next time to see how Mabel makes out. The new schedule for my fanfictions are the following:**

**All The Little People (Adventure Time) Mondays and Wednesdays**

**The Point of No Return (Gravity Falls) Tuesdays and Fridays**

**Vlad's Reawakening (Danny Phantom) Thursdays and Saturdays**

**There's nothing scheduled for Sundays since I usually don't like to write on Saturdays (I write the chapters of each of my stories the night before I post them)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper comes running and knocks on the bathroom door but there is no reply.**

**"Mabel? Are you okay?!" Still no response**

**Dipper yells "That's it, I'm going in!"**

**He sees Mabel, lying on the floor unconscious next to a puddle of her own vomit.**

**He says to himself "Don't worry, Mabel everything's gonna be okay." He sighs**

Dipper runs to go get a phone and he dials the number for an ambulance

"Ugh, what is the number?!" He slams the phone to the ground in frustration

He wonders how he could have possibly forgotten such a short phone number.

_**Meanwhile earlier in the week**_

_The psychotic chubby child known as Gideon Gleeful comes up with his next evil plan_

_He decides to take out the book that is almost identical to Dipper's, minus the fact that his was label '2' instead of '3'._

_He opens the book to a random page which says the following:_

_'There is a magical carpet located deep in the forest. It has the capabilities of mind switching and it can also screw with your memory. Be careful what you do with it though, I once used it. I was never the same.'_

_Gideon evilly laughs out loud whilst in his room "Perfect! Perfect! They won't know what to do with themselves!"_

_He didn't know it, but he was saying this loud enough that his father could hear him._

_'Who won't know what to do with themselves, son?!" His dad loudly asked_

_"Nothing, father! Now go jump off a cliff or something!" Gideon rudely replied_

_"But that'll kill me, son." the father sadly said._

_Gideon hisses "I don't care, father! Now go do it or it's off with your head!"_

_"Alright! I'll do it son!" he quickly ran out of his house, which left only his mom in the house_

_Gideon was feeling extra feisty that day because he didn't get his ice cream._

_Gideon walks out of his room and into the living room where his nervous wreck of a mother was._

_Gideon said to her "I'm going out, mother. While I'm gone I order you to clean my room. NOW GET GOING, SLAVE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"_

_His mother runs as quick as possible before both her legs give up on her._

_"WELL, ARE YOU JUST GONNA LAY AROUND?! I'LL ANSWER THAT FOR YOU! NO! NOW GET MOVING, SLAVE!_

_His mother drags her crippled body over to psychotikid's room._

_Gideon exits his house and wanders into the forest._

_"Now where is this magical carpet I've heard about?" he asks himself_

_He wanders deeper and deeper into the forest until he sees a carpet that says 'Experiment 78' on it._

_He then realizes something, how will he be able to get in there without being noticed?_

_Within realization he remembered something that he read in his book._

_He found a formula for an amulet, much like the one he used on Mabel._

_This amulet was different though, it gave him the ability to travel back in time._

_He put together the time travel amulet using many mystical ingredients._

_"I've got it! I'll just travel back in time and place the carpet in a random room. No harm done."_

_He goes back to the year 1985, when The Mystery Shack was first established._

_He is able to sneak past young Stan with no problem and he places it in an empty room._

_"There now they won't expect anything." He says to himself._

_He goes back to 2012 with ease._

**_Flashback ends._**

"I just wish I knew." Dipper said to himself.

He decides to find Stan.

He sees him in his normal spot on his chair, watching tv.

"Hey Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks

"What is it, kid?" The old man responds.

"Well, this is a stupid question, but what is the number to get an ambulance here?"

Stan cracks up laughing.

"I know, I know. Please, just tell me."

Stan, still laughing, tells him "It's 911." He continues laughing

Dipper calls 911 and tells them about Mabel's condition.

**Okay, that's all for this chapter. Please continue to review and give me suggestions on how to improve this if you want :O**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks

"What is it, kid?" The old man responds.

"Well, this is a stupid question, but what is the number to get an ambulance here?"

Stan cracks up laughing.

"I know, I know. Please, just tell me."

Stan, still laughing, tells him "It's 911." He continues laughing

Dipper calls 911.

It rings for a few seconds before a dispatcher picks up

"911, what's your emergency?"

Dipper responds "Hello, my, um, brother fell off the toilet and now he won't wake up."

The dispatcher laughs "How old are you kid?"

"12, I'm 12 years old."

The dispatcher responds in a babyish voice "Wow, big boy's using the phone all by himself? Good job!" She laughs

Dipper responds angrily "Please just get an ambulance here."

The dispatcher calms down after laughing "Fine, where's your location?"

"The Mystery Shack.." Dipper tells her

"Oh, wow, why on earth are you at that failure of a shop?" She laughs

Stan overhears her say that and angrily runs over there "Let me at her!"

He takes the phone and yells at the dispatcher "Listen up, Lady! Don't you ever disgrace the name of the Mystery Shack! You'll regret it!"

"Whatever, I was just having some fun. Your ambulance is coming."

She hangs up.

"What a jerk." Stan says to Dipper

"She kinda reminds me of Wendy, ah good times, good times." Dipper replies "I guess I should go up with Mabel.."

He walks up the stairs and into the bathroom.

He starts to slap Mabel's face "COME ON! WAKE UP, MABEL!"

He continues slapping her face until there is a knock on the door.

"This is the paramedics, anybody in there?"

Dipper replies "Yeah, get in here!"

they immediately enter.

"Could you please explain what happened, ma'am?" They ask him

He gets slightly angered but then remembers he's in Mabel's body.

Dipper starts talking very fast "Well, I was just hanging out with my 'friends' and I suddenly hear a loud thump in the bathroom so I knocked on the door and there he was, on the floor, unconscious."

"Dang, slow down girl." The paramedic says

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous." Dipper replies.

The paramedic replies "It's fine, just let us get him on the stretcher and he'll be on his way."

"Thanks." Dipper replies

They start to carry her out of the Mystery Shack and Pig Soos runs in.

"Dudes, hide me! Old Man McGucket is out to eat me!"

Dipper replies without turning around "I knew he was a cannibal."

"No, Mabel, look behind you." Soos says

Dipper turns around to notice that Soos is now Waddles

"The carpet got you guys too?" Dipper asks

"I guess so. I was wishing I was a pig and I pet Waddles and next thing I know, I'm a pig." Soos responds

"You were in that secret room, weren't you?"

Soos replies "Yeah, but why does your voice suddenly sound different?"

Dipper yells "Soos! Listen, I'm not Mabel! Well physically speaking I am, but I'm actually Dipper."

Soos replies "Whoa, didn't see that coming dude..."

"Well, it happened." Dipper responds

Soos just now notices Mabel on the stretcher

"Whoa! What happened to her?! Is she okay?" Soos asks

Dipper replies "Yeah, she fell off the toilet." he starts to laugh. "Should be fine in a couple of days, I hope."

"Well that's good, dude."

Dipper tells him "Well, I probably should get into the ambulance.. See ya later, Soos. You can't come considering you're a pig." He begins to laugh as he enters the ambulance.

**Could you guys do me a favor and give ideas on what you wanna see happen in future chapters? I just wanna know what my viewers are wanting to see. Well, review and all that stuff. Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel wakes up in the ambulance, with a breathing mask over her face, unsure of her location.

"Where am I?" She says in agony.

A paramedic replies "Sir, you're in an ambulance. You're going to the hospital."

Mabel quickly forgets she's in Dipper's body

"Sir? SIR?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I AM A GIRL JUST LOOK AT ME 'MA'AM' AND TELL ME STRAIGHT TO MY FACE THAT I AM A BOY."

The paramedic looks confused.

He whispers into his walkie talkie

"Yeah, the boy who fell off the toilet thinks he's a girl so we gotta perform some tests on him.."

Mabel yells in shock and anger "I AM A GIRL! I DON'T NEED TESTS DONE!"

The paramedic replies "Yeah, sure you are buddy. You'll be okay soon."

"I'M TELLING YOU, I'M A GIRL!"

Stan and Dipper come up to her

Dipper asks her "Hey don't you remember? You technically are a boy, well for now.."

Mabel looks at him confused "Who are you?"

She looks behind her to see Stan

"And who on earth is that guy?! Who wears a fez? This is the 21st century, or at least I think!"

Dipper looks at Stan and both say in unison "Uh oh."

"Yeah, I can't believe she insulted my fez!" Stan yells

Dipper facepalms "Grunkle Stan, you're missing the point here. MABEL HAS AMNESIA!"

Stan replies sarcastically "Oh, well I'm smart."

"That you are, Grunkle Stan, that you are..."

"Dipper! Just tell me who this guy is!" Mabel yells

Dipper replies with a sigh "Mabel, this is our Grunkle Stan. We've been staying with him all summer..."

"I don't remember him and I don't remember you. I don't remember anything . So how old am I?"

"12, Mabel, you're 12." Dipper tells her

"Okay."

Dipper mumbles under his breath "Well this will be fun..."

"What'd you say?"" Mabel asks

"Oh, nothing..." Dipper replies

"You said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I did not, Mabel."

"YES YOU DID! NOW PLEASE TELL ME!" Mabel yells

Dipper decides to give up "Fine, I said that this will be fun."

"Ugh, why am I fighting with somebody I don't remember anyways?"

Dipper slaps his face in frustration "Mabel, please remember me at least. I don't care if you forget Grunkle Stan. JUST PLEASE REMEMBER ME!"

Stan looks at Dipper "Hey! She better remember everything! I'm not getting sued by your parents!"

Mabel looks at Dipper "Wait so if you're my sister, why is your voice so low?"

Dipper slaps his face again "I'll explain later."

The ambulance driver announces something over the intercom.

"We are now at the hospital.. Get ready to get off or something like that..."

**I decided to rewrite this chapter to make it more interesting. Enjoy ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I didn't want to write about Mabel in the hospital so at this point they have gone home from the hospital after figuring out that Mabel has amnesia that she may or may not ever recover from.**

Gideon is sitting in his room playing with his little Mystery Shack Playset

"This is perfect my little marshmella! Now that your idiot brother is out of the way, we can always be together!" He says to the Mabel Figurine.

"Now to figure out how to get ya to love me again."

He throws the dolls down and gets out his book labeled '2'

As he flips through the pages, he notices two of them are stuck together.

"Hmm. I never noticed that before," He states as he peels them apart, "Love potion, huh?"

He reads all about it and creates the potion for his only love.

"Don't worry my marshmella, we will love again soon."

He starts to make out with the Mabel doll.

"Gideon! Come get ya some of that fried chicken, son!" the fat child's father yells out to him.

Gideon jumps up in excitement like a schoolgirl.

"Coming father!"

He engulfs the fried bird in 15 seconds.

He hurries out the door with the bottle in hand.

As he enters deeper and deeper into the forest, Gideon begins talking to himself again.

"Don't worry my sugar muffin, little ol' me is on his way!"

He continues walking till he sees the familliar building.

As he gets closer and closer to The Mystery Shack, he sees a familliar face, Stanford.

"Gideon." Stan says to himself in a despise kind of voice.

"Oh, why Stanford what are you doing here?"

Stan replies "I live here. Now get outta here before I get the authorities!"

"Those idiots? Why, they look like they wouldn't even be able to catch a daisy if they tried."

Stan replies "Yeah, you've got me on that one. But just get outta here."

"But Stanford, I just wanted to come see my sugar muffin. Is there honestly anything wrong with that?"

"Yeah too bad they don't like you anymore." Stan quickly responds.

Gideon gets angry and just walks past Stan while distracting him with a dollar.

Whenever he realizes Gideon tricked him, Stan sighs "Money, my greatest weakness."

Whenever Gideon walks in, he sees 'Dipper' lying on the couch with 'Mabel' trying to rejog 'his' memory.

Dipper, the one trapped in Mabel's body, reluctantly says "Gideon, can't you ever leave us alone? Give it up! I'm never loving you!"

"Yeah, that's what you think." Gideon whispers

Dipper replies "What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Gideon goes to the kitchen and pours his bottled love potion into a cup for who he thinks is Mabel to drink.

He walks back out to the living room, where the twins are and hands the cup to Dipper.

"Here, I got you your favorite drink to show my sincere apology."

Gideon pours the potion into Dipper's mouth which forces him to swallow it.

Gideon walks into the kitchen and says something to himself

"YES! I'VE FINALLY GOT MY MARSHMELLA BACK! NOTHING CAN EVER STOP ME!"

He continues to laugh maniacally while rolling around on the floor as Stan walks by.

"You very deeply concern me, kid." Stan says to him.

**Yeah, this suddenly took a weird turn... Well anyways favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stan walks into the living room to see Dipper with a strange look in his eyes.

"Uh, Dipper? You okay, kid?" He asks him.

Dipper just stands there in a trance, not even moving.

"Earth to Dipper! Snap out of it kid!"

He still doesn't respond in any way.

"Alright quit it. You're not fooling me. You can stop the act now."

He still doesn't budge.

"Alright, you're starting to scare me."

Stan claps his hands in front of Stan's face and Dipper doesn't blink.

He then remembers that Gideon is still in the Kitchen for some unexplainable reason.

"GIDEON!"

Gideon doesn't reply since he is still laughing.

Stan storms into the kitchen where Gideon is still laughing uncontrollably.

Stan kicks him across the room to catch his attention.

Gideon rolls across the room on account of his round body.

Gideon soon hits the wall.

"Hey! What was that for, Stanford?!"

Stan replies in anger "What did you do to my neph- ,niece, I mean niece!"

"I just gave her some lovin'!"

Stan just stands there unsure of how to respond.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Stan continues for a few minutes.

"What's the matter, Stanford?! Upset that your niece has learned to love me again?"

Stan replies "Listen Gideon, that isn't Ma-" He pauses for a second. "Alright nevermind!"

Stan goes to the bathroom to puke.

As he tries taking this in, Stan starts talking to himself

"WHY? WHY?! WHY?! SINCE WHEN DID MY NEPHEW BECOME GAY?!"

Stan continues puking in shock.

There is a knock on the bathroom door

" Get out here, Stanford! Well, unless you're afraid to face the truth." Gideon yells

Stan continues puking.

Gideon sighs "Oh, well. I guess I'll just take my marshmella out for a date!"

Stan happens to hear this.

"WAIT WHAT?! OH NO YOU DON'T!"

By the time he walks out the bathroom door, Gideon is already gone.

"Dang it! What has he done?! Whatever it is, he's never getting away with it!"

At this time Mabel wakes up starting to remember very small details.

"Hey old dude! Where's Dipper?!"

Stan replies "oh, um... I don't wanna explain."

'Tell me before I call the police guys!"

"Ha, like they'd do anything.. I have more common sense in one finger then they have in their entire body."

Mabel replies "Just tell me!" She then fiercely throws the tv remote at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Stan yells.

"Just tell me where my brother is, old man!"

Stan replies "Alright, fine. He's out with his.. his.. his... boyfriend." Stan shudders at this fact.

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU LET HIM DATE A BOY! HE IS A BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Stan replies "I know! I tried stopping them but the guy put Dipper in some sort of trance or something."

"What was his name?!"

"Gideon." Stan replies.

"Oh, well I don't remember him. I'm gonna go lie back down."

"Okay, bye Mabel." Stan replies

Stan goes to lie down in his bed, thinking about how he could have let Gideon take control of Dipper.


	8. Chapter 8 (SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT)

Gideon has now just taken Dipper off to his house, thinking that he is his little marshmallow.

"Is there anything that I can get ya, my marshmella?" He asks him as they enter the house.

"Anything you want, master." Dipper instantly replies in a monotone voice.

Gideon walks off into his kitchen with a concerned look on his face

"What's up with my sugar plum? I thought this was love potion, not mind control potion!"

Gideon pauses for a minute before reassuring himself "Well, either way, she's still my marshmella!"

He decides to walk back out to where Dipper is to ask him a question

"Are you feeling alright, baby cheekums?"

Dipper yet again replies in a robot like voice "Why certainly, master. Why do you think that I am ill?"

Gideon just stands there, not knowing how he should respond "Ummmmmmmmm….. Well alright, just as long as you're okay!"

They continue sitting there in an extremely awkward silence since Dipper is under Gideon's control and will not talk unless spoken to.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Gideon asks him again

"Yes master, why do you keep asking that?"

Gideon replies "Alright, I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just so weird seeing you talk like that.."

"Like what? There's nothing wrong with me. I am saddened to see that you do not believe your own slave.."

Gideon goes back into his kitchen to talk to himself again

"Darn it all! I must have made the potion wrong! I guess I really did make mind control potion instead!"

He pauses for a short second.

"Well no worries, I can just tell her to go out with me now!"

The little fat 9 year old child starts rolling around on the floor with joy.

Gideon doesn't realize this but he's rolled around on the floor so much that he is back in his living room again.

Dipper starts staring at him with a confused look on his face "Uh, master? Art thou okay? You are concerning me deeply."

"I'm perfectly fine, my little marshmella! I'm just happy we're together!"

Dipper replies "I am content as well, master"

Gideon whispers to himself "Well, this is still very strange but who cares? I've got her back!"

He runs into the bathroom, grabs about 10 rolls of toilet paper and spreads it all around the house in extreme joy.

"I do not comprehend your expressions of joy, master."

Gideon stares at Dipper with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Why do you stare at me so, master? I do not comprehend such." Dipper responds to the staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry sugar sweetie pie! I meant no offense!"

Dipper continues to stare into the distance as a fly lands on his eye and flies away.

"Oh great, now you're giving me the silent treatment.. I am sorry!"

Dipper replies "I could never be upset with you, master, unless that is your command."

Gideon gets so excited over the fact that Dipper isn't mad at him that he gives him a nice big kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much Mabel for bearing with me all day!"

Gideon doesn't realize it, but the mind control potion wore off whenever he kissed Dipper on the lips.

Dipper looks all around the room, all dazed and confused "Oh man, where on earth am I?"

He continues looking around until he sees Gideon staring into his soul.

"Alright man, stop that, you're really freaking me out."

Gideon replies "But marshmella! I thought we had it all!"

"Yeah, in your dreams. I'm not gay.."

Gideon proceeds to kiss Dipper again "I'm not gay! I'm goin' out with you!"

Dipper pukes in reaction to the kiss.

"OH MAN, OH MAN OH MAN! DUDE I'M NOT MABEL! I'M JUST DIPPER IN MABEL'S BODY! WHAT MADE YOU DRAG ME OVER HERE ANYWAYS?!"

"Oh, so indirectly I kissed a boy? Nasty!"

Dipper replies "No, not indirectly, directly!"

They both go into the bathroom to use mouthwash in horror.

They continue doing this for a few minutes until Dipper decides to call Stan.

The phone rings and Stan picks up.

Before Stan gets a chance to talk, Dipper starts to ramble

"GRUNKLE STAN PLEASE COME PICK ME FROM GIDEON'S HOUSE! SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I HONESTLY DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Stan replies "Oh don't worry, kid. I already know…" he gags, "I'll be right over. Traffic safety laws, prepare to be ignored!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I've decided to take a break from horrifyingly disturbing and I'm only doing a mildly disturbing chapter this time. So without further ado, I present chapter 9 of The Point of No Return. :D**

Soos who is in Waddles' body has woken up in an unfamiliar place and is feeling incredibly hot.

"Oh man, where am I?" Soos asks, wondering if anybody is there with him.

He then looks down and notices that he is in a ginormous pot filled with vegetables.

"Oh cool, I'm in a hot tub." He pauses for a second before realizing something "Wait a minute, Why on earth are there vegetables in here?! AM I BEING TURNED INTO SOUP?! I-I-I I didn't realize there were cannibals, here in Gravity Falls!"

He takes another pause before he starts freaking out

"MABEL, DIPPER, MR. PINES! ANYBODY, HELP ME!"

He then sees an old man with a cowboy hat and a freakishly long beard prancing in.

"I'm Old Man McGucket! Whoo-eeee!"

"Oh it's just you, Mr. McGucket." He pauses again "WAIT NO! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD BE A CANNIBAL!"

Old Man McGucket replies "Why, I'm not some crazy cannibal, I'm Old Man McGuckett!"

"Starting to get very concerned here.." Soos whispered to himself

Soos then realizes that he is still in the pot of soup, nearly boiling

"Oh man, I have to get out of here. Sorry dude."

Old Man McGuckett starts looking very sad

"Why I just wanted to cook me up some ham soup, that's all." He says, almost forming tears in his eyes

"Oh, well If you want, I can stay here to eat with you Mr. McGucket."

The kooky old man replies "Yeah, it sure would be nice to eat you."

Soos, still not realizing he is in a pig's body, responds "Uhhh, don't you mean 'eat with you'?"

"Nope, sorry I'm still gonna eat ya!"

Soos finally looks down at the rest of his body and realizes that he is in Waddles' body

"Oh… So you're not a cannibal.. Well, I'm sorry Mr. McGuckett but I have to go… uhhhh…. to work."

Old Man McGucket looks at Soos with a confused look on his face "Why you don't go to work, you silly little piggy. I just wanna eat you up, you're so good lookin'. Literally."

As Old Man McGucket chases a butterfly, Soos realizes that this is his chance to escape.

"Gotta get to the Mystery Shack! Gotta get to the Mystery Shack!" Soos turns to see a bacon stand.

"Oh boy, bacon! I have to get me some of that stuff!" He pauses for a split second to realize that he is in Waddle's body yet again 'Oh wait, that seems very morally wrong.. Well I have to get back to the Mystery Shack, I guess.."

"Oh, Mr. Piggy! Where are you?! I just want to turn you into ham and bean soup!"

Soos runs as fast as he can in reaction to hearing this "Yeah, I really have to get going.."

Soos actually manages to escape Old Man McGucket, only for him to catch up at the Mystery Shack.

"There you are, piggy! I want some bacon by the time this day's done!"

"Run, Soos, run!" Soos thinks to himself

He runs into the Mystery Shack to see Stan.

"Mr. Pines, you have to hide me! Old Man McGucket is trying to eat me!"

Stan looks down to see Soos in Waddles' body.

"Wait a minute.,. Soos? Your body was swapped too?! Well, that actually makes a lot of sense.. Well, I guess I'm putting you to work instead of the pig in your body.."

"Alright Mr. Pines! Just please hide me!"

Stan replies "Ugh, fine.. Just go in the closet or something…"

Soos hides in the closet, hoping to be rid of Old Man McGucket for good.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy is seen opening the door to the Mystery Shack and peeking her head through the crack of the door.

She whispers to herself "Alright, looks safe to me.."

Stan comes into the main room of the Mystery Shack just as Wendy enters through the door.

Wendy tries sneaking out the door again but is unfortunately caught by Stan

"Wendy! Where the heck have you been?! I've been having to make poor Dipper do all the work since you haven't been here and well, I don't think having a talking pig working here would do good for profits.."

"Yeah… About that, Soos really freaked me out the other day… It took a while to get that disturbing image out of my mind… And what?! Talking pig?!" Wendy replies in shock

"Yeah… Didn't you hear? Soos is in a pig's body.." Stan replies

Wendy replies in a very confused tone of voice "No, no I did not hear! What on earth is this?!"

"Yeah, he discovered a secret room.."

"Still, that does not explain anything!" Wendy yells

Stan replies "Yeah, but what do you expect? This is Gravity Falls after all…"

"Ugh, whatever Stan. I'm going to go find Dipper and Mabel.."

Stan goes over to the door and stands in front of it.

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea.." Stan says as he is blocking Wendy's way to the door.

"Why can't I just go see them, Stan?!"

"Alright, I guess go see them for yourself… There's no stopping you." Stan says to the tall red-headed girl.

"Um, Alrighty then… Whatever that was for…" Wendy says to herself as she enters the door that leads to the living room area.

She enters the living room area to see who she thinks to be Dipper lying on the couch in a confused state, along with who she thinks to be Mabel shaking, clearly a nervous wreck.

She walks over to 'Mabel' to see what was up.

"Hey there, buddy.. Are you okay?" Wendy asks Dipper, really thinking that he is Mabel.

In reaction to this, Dipper runs into a random corner and curls his knees up to his chest with a paranoid expression upon his face.

"AHHH! GIDEON! GET AWAY, GET AWAY!"

Wendy totally ignores the fact that Mabel' is freaking out and proceeds to ask 'her' a question

"What is up with your voice?! You have a cold or something?"

"GIDEON! GIDEON EVERYWHERE! HERE A MARSHMELLA, THERE A MARSHMELLA, EVERYWHERE A MARSHMELLA! IT NEVER STOPS!" Dipper continues, still with his knees up to his chest.

"Hello?! Earth to Mabel! I'm not that Gideon that you speak of! Hello?!"

Wendy snaps her fingers and Dipper finally snaps out of the paranoia.

"Huh? What happened?! Where am I?!"

Wendy replies "Aw man, now you've lost your memory.. Well, I'm done.."

"No wait, Wendy! I'm not the one with the memory loss! Come back!" Dipper yells as Wendy is about to reach the door.

"Wait, come again?" She quickly replies

"Um, well you see… A few days ago, we found this secret room, and well me and Mabel switched bodies. I'm Dipper. Mabel fell off the toilet on the first day in total shock and horror.. And well, now she has amnesia…"

Wendy bursts out laughing, not thinking about anybody's feelings during this situation.

"It's not funny! Alright, so maybe it is… But still! I do not think it would be right to laugh at her.." Dipper replies

"Yeah but wouldn't she technically be a he and wouldn't that make you a girl?!"

Wendy bursts out laughing for a second time in the past 2 minutes.

Dipper starts to get paranoid yet again

"Oh my gosh! That is true! I DO NOT LIKE THIS! I DO NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL!"

"Alright Dipper! Calm down! I didn't mean to make you paranoid!" Wendy yells

Dipper calms down and replies to the red-headed tomboy.

"Yeah, it's fine.. It's not like I got kissed by a boy or anything!"

Dipper goes back to hide in a corner, along with all the memories of that accursed day coming back to him very quickly..

"Wait, what?!" Wendy chases after the awkward preteen in hopes of getting him to snap out of it, but alas he spends the rest of the day in paranoia.

**Yeah, I finally got Wendy involved in this story.. Also it's my 10th chapter :D Thank you everyone who's been following and favoriting this story, I never expected it to get this popular.. Well stay tuned for Chapter 11, coming next week!**


	11. Just a question

Okay, so last Friday I introduced Wendy into the story so now where should this story go? What would you like to see happen next? Oh and I'm terribly sorry if I am spamming your email... I do not mean it..


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I've finally decided to write a brand new chapter of The Point of No Return :O I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever.. Over the next two weeks I will be writing 4 new chapters for this story. I will also be creating 5 new chapters of Gideon's Secret. For Gravity Fiction, I will be creating 8 new chapters. And last but not least, I'll write 4 new chapters for Dimensions Falling. I figured I won't tell you about the updates for my Adventure Time story since you guys probably aren't all Adventure Time fans.. Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Stan was just lying around and moping around the house but deep down in his heart he knew he had to do something to help the kids along, but he just was not sure what he could possibly do.

Once he has finally figured out something, Stan decides he should get up and walk into the living room where Dipper and amnesiac Mabel are sitting around doing absolutely nothing but staring into the distant nothing.

"Hey Dipper, tell you what! Why don't we go bowling and I'll have Soos or someone watch your sister?" Stan asks Dipper.

"Yeah, I would but there's a few things you're missing here! First off, I'm a girl! Second off, Soos is in a pig's body, so no I will not be going bowling!"

"Geez kid, I just thought we could have family bonding day! Just come on!"

"What so we can raid the place?" Dipper jokingly asks.

"Maybe if we have time... But just come on kid, you need out of this house, uhh, shop.. Whatever I'll just call it a shop house place area in the forest..."

'I'm not coming.." Dipper replies

Stan quickly picks Dipper up and throws him over his shoulder "Oh yes you are!"

Dipper just sighs knowing that he's not getting out of this.

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, who's watching Mabel?" Dipper asks his great uncle who is chaotically driving to the bowling alley.

"Eh, she'll be fine.. There was no time to find a babysitter.. It's all good!"

"Grunkle Stan! Are you insane?! She has amnesia! Who knows what an amnesiac Mabel could possibly do to herself, himself?—err—myself!"

"She'll be fine.. Besides there's pig Soos there to watch her.." Stan replies.

"Oh, well that's a reli- WAIT, IT'S SATURDAY, HE'S OFF WORK! BESIDES HE CAN'T EVEN WORK, HE'S A PIG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Oh well, I'm sure Human Waddles can handle it..ohh... I see where you're coming from, kid.. Well, I'm sure she'll take care of herself.." Stan replies.

Dipper slaps his face, knowing there's no getting any sense into Stan's brain.

Just a few minutes later, Dipper feels the car go to an abrupt stop and he looks up to see the parking lot of the local bowling alley.

In the parking lot, Dipper also sees a certain bossy blonde-haired girl and her so-called posse.

"Grunkle Stan, please don't make me go out there." Dipper says as he fearfully looks at Stan.

"Huh? What did you say, kid? I was playing on my Kindle.. You should really check out this new game I got. You get to play with your own virtual crap. Literally! Hahaha.."

"Wait a minute... Since when did you have a Kindle? How are you actually working a Kindle? You're like a dinosaur. Not like that's a bad thing or anything..." Dipper replies.

"Hey! I'm not as technologically declined as you may think I am! There's many things you don't know about me!"

Stan pauses for a moment

"Oh, uhhh nothing! You heard nothing! Drop the subject!" Stan yells out in a panic.

"Um, alrighty then... Let's go home.."

"Sorry kid, we're going bowling!" Stan replies.

"But what if I see Candy and Grenda?! They still think I'm Mabel! There's no way I'm going through another horrifying sequel to Wolfman Bare Chest!" Dipper shudders at the thought of having to go through another torturous moment of the terrible novel series.

"Also Pacifica's out there! I don't want her and her little posse to think Mabel's voice changed like Grenda's.. That would humiliate her!"

"Come on... Don't you want to spend time with your Grunkle Stan?" Stan asks his great nephew.

"Yeah, I would like to go bowling but there's still one thing you're missing here! I'M IN MABEL'S BODY!"

"Oh well, we're going bowling!" Stan says to Dipper as he drags him out of the car.

"Great... This is going to be humiliating.." Dipper silently says to himself.

* * *

**Yeah, I finally decided to get back to writing after practically a month of almost absolutely no updates.. Yeah, sorry about that.. Well stay tuned to see what happens as Stan finally drags his 'niece' next time on The Point of No Return!**


	13. Chapter 12

**"Come on... Don't you want to spend time with your Grunkle Stan?" Stan asks his great nephew.**

**"Yeah, I would like to go bowling but there's still one thing you're missing here! I'M IN MABEL'S BODY!"**

**"Oh well, we're going bowling!" Stan says to Dipper as he drags him out of the car.**

**"Great... This is going to be humiliating.." Dipper silently says to himself.**

* * *

Dipper soon decided that he would be stubborn and just stood in the middle of the parking lot, with both of his feet planted firmly into the ground.

"Come on kid, you can't make me believe that you're gonna stand there all day long." Stan tells his great-nephew.

"Do you wanna bet?" Dipper responded.

"Nah, I'm not giving up my money, kid. You should know me by now."

"Figures." Dipper murmured to himself.

"Alright, come on kid." Stan says to Dipper as he proceeds to pick the boy up and through him over his shoulder and carried him on into the Gravity Falls Bowling Alley.

"Grunkle Stan, can you please put me down?" Dipper asked as they entered the bowling alley, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, sure kid, in a minute."

Stan all of a sudden pulled out what seemed to be some sort of harness out from his back pocket.

"Ummm that's not what I think it is, is it?" Dipper asks nervously.

Stanford devilishly grins in response.

"Oh no." Dipper mutters to himself as Stan hooks the child harness to Dipper.

"There you go, kid." Stan announces to Dipper. "All good to go."

Dipper looks up at his great uncle. "Uhhh, shouldn't this be considered as child abuse?"

"Not in this country!" Stan laughs

"Great...".

"Now let's going bowling!" Stan yells in excitement.

"Yay for more humiliation..." Dipper sarcastically mutters to himself.

"Oh come on, kid." Stan says as he looks down at Dipper. "It won't be so bad. Haven't you been wanting to go bowling?"

"Yeah, but not whenever I'm stuck in my sister's body and attached to a child harness! Grunkle Stan this is just ridiculous!"

"Well as far as I am concerned, you don't really have a choice right now." Stan quickly replies.

"Great, just great... I'm stuck out in public in my sister's body." Dipper mumbled to himself.

Just as he was mumbling on and on, Dipper begins to get dragged along the floor because of his great uncle.

"Grunkle Stan! Stop! I can walk on my own! Please just let me walk.."

"Sheesh, just ruin all the fun why don't you, kid?" Stan replies.

"Whatever Stan." Dipper pouts.

"Ugh, fine Dipper. We can just go home if you really want. Just stop being so angry." Stan sadly replies.

Dipper looks up at Stan, who has a sad expression upon his face, and begins to feel very guilty.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah, what's up kiddo?" Stan replies almost immediately.

"We can stay here and go bowling if you want. I don't care." Dipper cracks a slight smile.

"Nah, it's fine. I wouldn't want to humiliate you in front of the entire town, that would just be awful." Stan reassures his nephew.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yells in excitement as they both head back to the car.

* * *

**Yeah, this wasn't my best chapter or longest chapter :/ But for next chapter I've got something really awesome lined up so stay tuned for that! Thanks everyone for being so patient for this new chapter, even though it wasn't great.. Next chapter within the next few days! I've had a few problems in writing this chapter and didn't exactly know how to word it and everything and I took out some things from what I had originally written. So this story is back in production now :O**


	14. Chapter 13

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Old Man McGucket, Candy, Grenda and many others in the town of Gravity Falls were all sitting in the sanctuary of a church all confused.

"Alright, so why are we here again?!" Dipper asks his great uncle.

"Uh, I guess Pig-Soos got engaged and today's the wedding? I don't know, I'm still confused on this whole thing…"

"Alright then…" Dipper replies rather quickly.

"Wait, so why are you calling him Pig-Soos again?!" Amnesiac Mabel asks. "I think that's quite rude…"

"We've told you a million times, Mabel! Can't you remember anything?!" Dipper flips before realizing his mistake. "I-I'm sorry, Mabel… I completely forgot... Please forgive me."

Mabel quickly turns her apologetic frown into a small smile. "It's okay… I'm sorry I can't remember anything…"

"No, it's fine Mabel! It's not your fault you can't remember stuff…"

"Actually it is her fault." Stan says underneath his breath. "SHE FELL OFF THE TOILET HAHA..."

Dipper angrily stares at Stanford in response.

"What?! I was just stating the truth, kid!"

All of a sudden, Stan saw a random ax heading straight for his face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Stan angrily shouted.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE WEDDING!" A clean-shaven, tuxedo-wearing Manly Dan shouted angrily.

"Alright, geez, no need to nearly kill a man!"Stan replied.

Manly Dan then looks toward the organ which Bud Gleeful is shown to be playing.

"HIT IT, BUD!"

Bud nods in response and immediately begins the theme music for The Tent o Telepathy.

"ALTHOUGH I DO ENJOY THIS MUSIC, I ORDER YOU TO PLAY THE WEDDING MUSIC!"

'Sorry y'all, force of habit.." Bud announces cheerfully as he begins to play the actual wedding music.

"Now bring forth the broo- I MEAN GROOM, BRING FORTH THE GROOM. I always get those two mixed up.. Sheesh.." Manly Dan announces.

Right then, Mrs. Gleeful begins to drag Pig-Soos along the ground with the vacuum cleaner trailing behind them.

"Gotta keep vacuuming, drag the fat guy along the ground and just keep vacuuming.. I'm glad my son's not here so I'll just keep vacuuming…" Mrs. Gleeful mumbles to herself in a rhythm as she drags pigman up the aisle.

As they approach the front of the room, Pig-Soos bolts away from the emotionally-distressed woman.

"Eh Whatever, I will just keep vacuuming…"

Pig-Soos is now seen chewing on a pew as everyone is staring at him.

"This weddin' is so amazing! Don't you agree?!" Deputy Durland shouts as he looks over at Sherriff Blubs.

"I do agree!" Blubs announces. "I hope he lives a happy life with that bench!"

"I-It's so beautiful! WHOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!"

"Something's not right here." Stan murmurs to himself.

"Yeah, it's kind of freaky how he's in love with that bench thing.." Dipper replies.

"AUUGGHHHHHHH! That's not what I was- ugh.. Never mind!" Stan angrily shouts. "Everyone's lost it."

"NOW COME UP HERE, FLOWER GIRL! START THROWING THEM FLOWERS!" Manly Dan shouts.

All of a sudden, the bossy girl known as Pacifica starts walking in as she looks like some 5-year-old girl in a super flowery dress.

"Everybody be quiet and prepare for my big entrance!" Pacifica yells like a snob

Pacifica moves down the aisle tossing flowers and blowing kisses to the people until she sees Pig-Soos still chewing on a pew.

"Alright, what's with the weird man chewing on that thing?!" Pacifica asks as she stops in her tracks.

"He's in love with her! Love sure does amazin' things doesn't it?!" Durland shouts.

"It's just freaky to me.." Pacifica mumbles.

Then the fiancé suddenly runs in to see Pig-Soos chewing on the pew.

"I-I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL! WHAT THE HECK? I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUCH A GENTLEMAN!" The fiancé yells as she angrily stomps out of the church.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Stan states.

"Not quite, hot stuff."

Stan turns to see Lazy Susan standing right next to him in a fluffy wedding dress.

"Wait, what?" Stan questions her.

"It looks like it's our turn to marry!" Lazy Susan shouts in excitement.

Stan now looks down to see that he is now in a super fancy tuxedo.

"No, this can't be happening. NO NO NO NO NO! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Stan escapes the church only to see that Lazy Susan is chasing him down.

"STAN! COME BACK! I WANNA MARRY YOU! STAN! STAN! STAN!"

* * *

'Stan?! Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper tries waking up his great uncle.

Stan's eyes suddenly bolt open "NO I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!"

"Uhhh…. I didn't ask to marry you.. That would be a bit uhhh… Awkward.." Dipper replies.

"Oh, sorry kid.." Stan replies.

"I'm guessing that was a dream, wasn't it?!"

"No.. No no no no no no.. No. No dreams for me!" Stan nervously replies.

"Whatever you say.."


	15. Chapter 14

Dipper and Stan were in the living room as Stan was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Wait, so you're telling me this was all a dream?! The magic carpet and everything?!" Stan asks his great nephew.

"Well, not everything… We do have a body switching carpet but we're all in our own bodies now." Dipper replies.

"Alright could you bring your sister in here, kid?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her…" Dipper tells his great uncle.

Dipper gets up and walks over to the door.

"MABEL!"

"Yeah Dippingsauce?" Mabel asks Dipper as she comes down from the attic, with Waddles in hand.

"Grunkle Stan wants you for a second." Dipper replies.

"Okay!"

Mabel enters the living room to see her great uncle Stan "What's up, Grunkle Stan?"

"Mabel?! You actually remember me?!"

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I?!" Mabel replies with a grin.

"Well, I had this dream that you and your brother and Soos and your pig somehow switched bodies with this strange carpet.." Stan tells her.

"Well, that wasn't exactly a dream…" Mabel replies.

"There's more! Then you fell off the toilet and hit your head and lost your memory! Then Gideon gave your brother some sort of potion.. Love potion to be exact.."

"Wait what?!" Dipper exclaimed.

Stan then turns towards Dipper. "Then he kissed you and-"

"HE KISSED ME?! OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I SWEAR THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE, GRUNKLE STAN."

"Oh don't worry, I'm getting rid of that thing." Stan immediately replies.

"Thank you!" Dipper and Mabel both reply simultaneously.

"In matter of fact, I'm just gonna go do that right now." Stan tells the kids.

Stan enters the room and immediately grabs the carpet and puts it out by the trash.

But little did he know that a certain child psychic was out there waiting.

* * *

**Well, that's it for The Point of No Return! I really appreciate every single one of you guys that favorited and followed this story! Hmm... Will there be a sequel or will there not? You'll just have to wait and see. Haha!**


End file.
